


To See You One Last Time

by underworldcryptid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldcryptid/pseuds/underworldcryptid
Summary: Iwaizumi makes a wish he didn't expect to be granted.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	To See You One Last Time

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa crossing the street. The car hitting his best friend (and crush, though Iwaizumi wouldn’t admit that to anyone out loud). The motion of Oikawa whispering his last words into Iwaizumi’s ear as the brunette died in his arms. The noirette remembered every little detail, no matter how hard he tried to forget it all. However, the one thing Iwaizumi couldn’t remember for the life of him was the words that his childhood friend whispered into his ear.

Now the former ace was a week and a half in the past, all because of some impossible wish he so desperately wanted to be granted. He just wanted to see Oikawa one more time, alive and well. When he wished to see Oikawa again, Iwaizumi didn’t know that he’d be traveling back in time; despite it being what he wished for.

At first, Iwaizumi thought the entire thing was a joke at first; that he was hallucinating the calls from Oikawa, that he was mourning his best friend’s death in a very particular way. But it wasn’t a joke, as it turned out. The day after Iwaizumi’s sudden time travel escapade, Oikawa had paid him a visit. A very annoying, albeit sudden, visit at that.

“You were supposed to meet us at the cafe down the street half an hour ago, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa states as soon as Iwaizumi opened the door to his apartment, causing the former vice captain to blink in surprise. All Iwaizumi saw was the dead body of Oikawa; bloody, bruised and devoid of life. The moment he was able to get over his initial surprise, Iwaizumi saw a perfectly healthy, breathing Oikawa; his mind went to the last memory he had of the former captain.

-

_Iwaizumi and Oikawa had been walking down the street, both clearly irritated with the other. Oikawa wanted to spend more time with the former ace, while the said former ace wanted space from the bouncy brunette. Iwaizumi didn't understand why Oikawa was being clingy with him all of a sudden. While OIkawa had been the clingy type since they were kids, it slowly became exhausting to deal with as of late; especially when Iwaizumi was the only target of the fixated clinginess. The ravenette just wanted to be left alone for more than twelve hours for fucks sake, was that so hard to ask for?_

_"Your clinginess is becoming annoying, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi says offhandedly, a clear jab at Oikawa with the nickname. Even a passerby could sense the irritation coming off of Iwaizumi; Oikawa, however, could not in that moment._

_"I'm not clingy, Iwa-chan," OIkawa sarcastically snapped, sticking out his tongue at Iwaizumi as his body faced the opposite direction. Though, it was clear that Oikawa's arms were crossed. "I'm never clingy. I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_"You've been clingy since we were kids, dumbass," Iwaizumi retorted, snorting at the obvious denial Oikawa presented. "It's now becoming a hindrance."_

_"I'm not a hindrance," seethed Oikawa, now glaring at the ravenette with more malice Iwaizumi had ever seen directed towards him. Although it wasn’t uncommon for Oikawa to be angry at Iwaizumi over something, this anger felt different. If the dark haired male had to guess, it was because he hit a nerve. At that particular moment, Iwaizumi couldn’t care less if he hurt Oikawa’s feelings. "Am I?"_

_"You are," Iwaizumi tsked, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms in annoyance. If OIkawa couldn't pick up on Iwaizumi's annoyance and irritation before then, he could now. "How hard is it for you to understand that I want to be left alone for more than twelve hours? Not everyone is a self-centered, egocentric pretty boy like you are, Shittykawa."_

_"You know what, Iwaizumi," Oikawa says calmly, despite the harsh words he just recieved from what he considered his best friend. Iwaizumi frowned at this. Oikawa always called him Iwa-chan, regardless of how hostile the two got when they argued. "You can go fuck yourself. I thought I saw something in you, but I guess I was wrong."_

_That was the last thing Oikawa said before he ran ahead. In a surprised panic, Iwaizumi dashed after the running brunette. It wasn't until after Oikawa started running, did Iwaizumi realize how badly his words affected brown haired male. Somewhere along the road of growing up with Oikawa, not only did Iwaizumi develop a thick skin to the brunette’s shenanigans, did he begin to develop feelings for his childhood friend. It wasn't until a few years ago, did Iwaizumi realize this fact; but he wouldn't admit this to anyone, especially his former volleyball teammates. Now that his anger fueled words were out in the open, Iwaizumi began to regret ever saying them._

_"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi heaved out, stopping in front of a crosswalk that was located on a four way street. Placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath, Iwaizumi could see in his peripherals that Oikawa was already halfway across the street. The call of his name seemed to slow Oikawa in his sudden escape from Iwaizumi, which distracted the escaping brunette from the oncoming car._

_"TORU!"_

_Iwaizumi ran to the now mutilated form of Oikawa, ignoring the sinking feeling that the brown haired male wouldn't make it. The moment he got to Oikawa, the more the former ace regretted his words. The small amount of blood that surrounded Oikawa was startling to Iwaizumi, as it wasn't something he was expecting. On top of the guilt he felt, Iwaizumi felt sick to his stomach. OIkawa's left arm and wrist were bent at an unnatural angle, exposing bone and muscle; his face was bruised from the impact of the ground and the car, his neck was also in an unnatural position._

_"Toru," Iwaizumi breathed, getting onto his knees and pulled Oikawa into his arms. A sad smile crossed Oikawa's face, pain obvious on his face. It was like Oikawa knew he wouldn't make it. Tears formed in Iwaizumi's eyes as Oikawa struggled to move his good hand to the former ace's face. Apart from the guilt and the feeling that Oikawa wasn’t going to make it, Iwaizumi wished he could see Oikawa one last time. He wanted to see Oikawa one last time to make things right somehow. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it. I d-didn't mean any of it. Please don't leave."_

_"Hajime, I -"_

-

"Hajime?" hums Makki, sharing a look with Oikawa, who was sitting across him and Matsukawa. Oikawa had dragged a very frantic Iwaizumi out of his apartment, barely giving the former vice captain time to look decent; which explained his disheveled appearance. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," lies Iwaizumi, clearing his throat after a moment to collect himself. After Oikawa had forcibly removed Iwaizumi from his own apartment, the tan male was in his own world and had no recollection of entering the cafe; which was clear by his confusion and absentmindedness. Seeing Oikawa so soon after his strange time travel wish was daunting; as the former ace had made that wish so suddenly, that he wasn’t expecting for it to be granted immediately. The sight of Oikawa’s bloodied and bruised body was a fresh image in Iwaizumi’s head, playing on repeat. "I'm just fine, why?"

"You, uh," Makki starts, unsure of how to phrase the way Iwaizumi looked to him and the others. While grey sweats and old volleyball shirt was a common combination for Iwaizumi, it wasn’t something the former ace would wear out in public.

"You look like shit," came Mattsun, looking up from his phone with a thick eyebrow raised.

“Thanks, I know,” Iwaizumi says sarcastically, giving Oikawa a side eyed glare as he ran a hand through his messy, ungelled hair. Looking at Oikawa through his peripherals, Iwaizumi saw the same bloody figure of Oikawa’s dead body. Blinking, Iwaizumi could spot a faint blush on the brunette’s cheeks. “You can thank Shittykawa for not giving me enough damn time to get ready.”

“Such vulgar language, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grumbles, poking out his tongue at the tan ravenette to hide the fact that he was blushing. “I gave you plenty of time to get ready before I came to pick you up.”

“That’s bullshit, and you know it,” Iwaizumi counters, the scowl returning to his face, a small smile forming on his face. “You were already at my door when you called.”

After a few hours of banter and catching up, Oikawa had brought it upon himself to escort Iwaizumi home. It wasn’t that Iwaizumi minded, he just thought it was odd that the brunette was going out of his way to walk him home.

“You don’t have to walk me home,” Iwaizumi states casually, watching Oikawa out of the corner of his eye. Oikawa was fiddling with his fingers, almost like he was nervous.

“I know,” Oikawa says. “You’ve been acting weird since yesterday, Hajime.”

“Have I?” the sun kissed male hums, vaguely wondering why Oikawa was bringing this up.

“You have,” Oikawa counters as he stops messing with his fingers, placing his arms at his side. “You always make an effort to pick up my calls, regardless of how many times I call. This morning, too. You looked terrible, still do.”

Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say at that point, because he knew Oikawa was right. He didn’t know how to act, especially after seeing his best friend alive so soon after his wish to see Oikawa again.

“That is why I want payback,” Oikawa says after some silence. “I want to hang out again, a week and a half from now.”

“Do I have a say in this?”

“Nope.”

-

Since having a week and a half to himself, Iwaizumi thought back to how his wish was even granted. Wanting to see Oikawa again was a selfish wish, and Iwaizumi knew it. It was a selfish wish, but it was granted. The former ace figured that some deity decided that his wish was worth granting and granted it.

While Iwaizumi was glad to see Oikawa again, he was also horrified. Out of the corner of his eye during his time alone, Iwaizumi would see the figure of Oikawa’s bloody body. Nothing he did would make the haunting figure go away. It didn’t matter if Oikawa wasn’t physically there, the figure would always be there; hauntingly staring at him.

The day that Oikawa wanted to hang out as payback for Iwaizumi’s previous blunder came a lot sooner than Iwaizumi expected. The bubbly brunette had said that he wanted to visit a particular bakery with his ‘precious Iwa-chan’ after dropping him off at his apartment. Iwaizumi was already nervous to begin with, as it was the day of Oikawa’s accident. That didn’t stop Iwaizumi from offering to pick up Oikawa before thinking about it too much, however. Now that Iwaizumi was physically at Oikawa’s apartment door, the more nervous he got; which was only adding to the pre existing anxiety he constantly felt. He didn’t want to see his friend turned crush die all over again. Iwaizumi didn’t think he could stand to see that sight again.

“Hajime?” came Oikawa’s voice, breaking the former ace out of his reverie. Blinking, Iwaizumi couldn’t help the natural smile that formed on his face at the sight of Oikawa. Oikawa had decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans with several holes in them (Iwaizumi didn’t want to even think about how much those cost Oikawa), a cream colored sweater that was in between form fitting and loose and a pair of brown ankle boots. Iwaizumi noted that Oikawa was wearing his glasses and the dark circles that hung underneath his chocolate brown eyes.

“Ready?” asked Iwaizumi, clearing his throat to dissipate the awkwardness he accidentally created between them. Oikawa looked Iwaizumi up and down briefly before nodding and turning to lock his apartment. Rubbing his hands on his jeans, Iwaizumi self consciously thought that he had looked weird and hadn’t noticed before leaving that morning. Without thought, Iwaizumi followed Oikawa as the pale brunette started walking, as the tan male had no idea where the bakery was located. As they left the apartment building, Iwaizumi briefly glanced at his reflection in a passing window. He had nothing on his face and his hair looked the same as it always did when he styled it. Was it his outfit? It was the first time in a long time that Iwaizumi actually tried to look presentable, and was wondering if the end product wasn’t as good as he thought it was. Iwaizumi had gone with a black trench coat that went to his knees, a dark grey button up, black jeans with the bottom of the jeans slightly cuffed and paired with white sneakers.

“Did you actually try to look presentable, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks after a few minutes of walking in silence.

“What’s it to you, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi counters, kicking himself almost instantly at the usage of the several year long nickname. Iwaizumi hated it when Oikawa whined about his ‘vulgar language.’ He hated it in the previous timeline and he hated it in the current timeline Iwaizumi somehow found himself in, regardless of how much he questioned the logistics of time travel.

“It’s nothing,” Oikawa hums as he continues to lead the duo to the bakery. By the faint smile on the brunette’s face, Iwaizumi guessed they were close to the bakery. Despite the smile on Oikawa’s face, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but be surprised that the former captain wasn’t whining about his language. “It’s nothing at all. Just thought I’d point it out.”

It wasn’t until a few minutes later when the duo arrived at the bakery that Iwaizumi realized he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Oikawa and would be damned if he didn’t try to save the pale brunette this time around.

The bakery itself was small. Wooden support beams sat against painted over walls that have faded over the years. To the right was the display case and the conjoined counter, matte black in color with matching tables and chairs on the left. Overhead were caged pendant lights, giving the bakery a warm light that wasn’t overpowering. Iwaizumi didn’t expect Oikawa to visit a place as rustic as the bakery they were visiting.

“Toru-chan!” came one of the employees behind the counter. Oikawa’s face brightens at the mention of his name, walking over to the employee who called him over. Feeling like he was intruding, Iwaizumi decides to wait in line to order. That didn’t stop the ravenette from tail end of the conversation. “He’s cute. You should take the chance before it's too late, Toru.”

“Is this a new normal for you to be on a first name basis with bakery employees?” Iwaizumi asks as the brown haired male joins him in line.

“Shut up, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouts, a hint of a smile indicating he was joking. “She’s just an acquaintance, is all.”

-

The two had spent hours at the bakery, catching up on what their respective week was like. It turned out that Oikawa hadn’t been getting enough sleep, which Iwaizumi could have guessed from the notable eyebags he had noticed beforehand. Oikawa hadn’t gone into much detail, but from what Iwaizumi understood, it was a dream or nightmare that was causing the brunette’s lack of sleep. It was dark when the two males left the bakery, and once again, Oikawa brought it upon himself to escort Iwaizumi home.

“Toru?” stammers Iwaizumi, trying to ignore the growing lump in his throat as they slowed in front of the same crosswalk Oikawa met his doom. He had to stop Oikawa from crossing the street and coming to his inevitable death. Iwaizumi had to. Iwaizumi had to try or this would all be for naught. The past week and a half would be for nothing at all.

“Yeah?” says Oikawa, who had stopped in front of the crosswalk to turn back and look at Hajime, an expectant look on his face. Yet, the words he wanted to say wouldn’t come out, no matter how hard he tried. The nervous lump in Iwaizumi’s throat only grew at the expectant look.

“I-It’s nothing,” the ravenette said after a moment, clearing his throat to dispel the anxiety he felt. “It’s nothing, really - just I, I-”

“If it’s nothing, can I be on my way?” Oikawa interrupts, the expectancy of a confession falling from his face. As he said that, Oikawa turned and began walking across the street, completely unaware of his fate.

 _“Damnit Toru, I’ve loved you since we were eighteen!”_ Iwaizumi exclaims after a minute of watching Oikawa walk down the crosswalk. However, the moment Oikawa stopped to turn, Iwaizumi saw the look of recognition cross the brunette’s face before a car hit him.


End file.
